Flama Escarlata
by P. Lolita
Summary: "Nunca se había equivocado, nunca había dejado un problema sin resolver, nunca una situación lo había vencido y menos un reto, jamás. Y Kardia no sería la excepción." Inquieto por la actitud escorpiana, Dégel debe saber el por qué de ciertas cosas. SHOUNEN-AI AND SOFT LIME. DégelxKardía y quizás cosas raras...


**Flama Escarlata**

**Personajes Principales o Protagonistas: Kardia de Escorpio y Dégel de Acuario.**

**Advertencia: Shounen-ai (sí, y quizás uno que otro Lime por ahí ****con ciertos indicios de lemmon ewe****)**

**Disclamer: Saint Seiya Lost Canvas no me pertenece, los créditos de semejante obra de arte para Masami Kumarada y Shiori Teshirogi.**

**Otro fic Dégel x Kardia. OMG necesito más de esta pareja. Los dejo por un tiempo y cuando los vuelvo a ver, zaz! Pensaba que sería un Oneshot pero me equivoqué, esto necesita trabajarse más. Podríamos decirlo que también es una especie de continuación de Revisión. Veamos que tal sale…**

* * *

**Santuario de Athena, Casa de Acuario, Finales de Febrero de 1737 **

-¿¡QUÉ!- Soltó Kardia de Escorpio sin creerlo. Aldebarán de Tauro asintió. El escorpiano gruñó dando un golpe de su mano derecha contra la otra. -¿¡Y CUANDO!- Aldebarán arqueó la ceja viendo curioso la expresión de Kardia, quien se dio cuenta corrigiendo su semblante. -¡DIME YA, TORO!-

-Tranquilo Escorpio.- Calmó Aldebarán dándole un golpe a Kardia en la espalda que le robó todo el aire. Kardia le miró agresivo acomodándose los hombros. –Dégel se va hoy. De hecho, Asmita me dijo que ya debe estar por salir en unos minutos.- Kardia le miró con la boca abierta, todos sabían que Dégel se marcharía, menos él.

Apretó los puños maldiciendo en voz baja a medida que corría para pasar las otras casas restantes. No era posible, ¿o sí? ¿Y por qué no le había dicho nada?

Dégel de Acuario miraba con atención su lista de cosas que llevaría durante el viaje que realizaría de inspección. El Patriarca Sage había pedido que inspeccionara algunas islas del archipiélago helénico. Al parecer había movimientos de las Marinas de Poseidón que se encontraban activos, a pesar de que la última guerra había sido hacia casi una década. Pero era mejor verificar que nada se salía de control.

Como caballero de las aguas, fue el primero en ofrecerse. Además de ello, tuvo que hacer una exhaustiva investigación previa, leer los archivos y registros de la última guerra contra el emperador de los mares. Realizó estadísticas, releyó mil veces los informes y realizó cálculos sobre el movimiento de las mareas y la luna que pudieran darles alguna pista.

Esto claro, quitaba gran parte del tiempo al santo de Acuario, quien debía alejarse de todos para mayor concentración. Esto causaba fastidio a otro santo cercano, quien disfrutaba sacar de sus casillas al gélido acuariano.

Kardia de Escorpio era bien conocido en el santuario por su extremo sadismo y su inigualable orgullo. Su imprudencia era legendaria. Su carácter lograba sacar de sus casillas a todo quien se le enfrentara y había ocasionado ya varios problemas serios. Sin embargo, los dorados no conocían bien la razón por la cual Kardia era así.

No deseaba mostrar debilidad. Eso nunca. Quería demostrar que valía la pena luchar contra él y que su título de caballero había sido bien ganado. Su enfermedad nunca había sido su debilidad. Y jamás permitiría que lo fuera. Por ello, Kardia era como era. Una flama de pasión y valentía por la vida y lo extremo. No había nada que pudiera calmar aquellas llamaradas que intentaban tornarse un gran incendio…excepto una persona.

Ambos habían logrado entablar una extraña "amistad", por así decirlo, luego de semanas de continuo rechazo por parte del escorpión. Hasta que un día Dégel llegó con una bolsa de manzanas, y finalmente, Kardia demostró no ser sólo ácido y veneno en su cuerpo. Dégel aprovechó la oportunidad para conversar. Lentamente las visitas uno al otro fueron haciéndose más frecuentes hasta llegar a donde estaban actualmente. A pesar de las diferencias, Kardia había resultado para Dégel una persona fascinante, y Kardia había encontrado en Dégel un reto y diversión: ver hasta cuanto podría romperle la paciencia.

Dégel terminó de empacar viendo de reojo la lista de instrucciones que había dejado a sus discípulos y a sus criados para su ausencia. También había dejado claras y precisas instrucciones de cómo calmar la fiebre de Kardia a unos pocos y confiables caballeros. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentir un hueco en su estómago de la preocupación. Había prometido al patriarca hacerse cargo del asunto pero no le gustaba la idea o mejor dicho, no le convencía la idea de que otra persona tratara a Kardia. Pero el deber llamaba.

Tomó sus cosas luego de un largo suspiro junto con su caja de pandora. Se cercioró de dejar todo cuidadosamente organizado. Abrió su puerta dispuesto a salir para toparse de golpe con una figura de brazos cruzados mirarle con sorna.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- Preguntó con una fingida ingenuidad el caballero de Escorpio acercándose peligrosamente al santo de las aguas más de lo debido mientras le tomaba un mechón de cabello.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia Kardia.- Murmuró secamente Dégel pasivo retrocediendo un tanto al ver su espacio vital invadido, casi sintiendo el aliento de Kardia en su boca. Kardia le miró, y a todo lo que cargaba encima y abrió los ojos como un gato. -¿Sucede algo, te sientes mal de nuevo? Tengo algo de prisa.

-¿Así que te vas de paseo, eh?- Inquirió el griego haciéndose el desentendido al ver todas las cosas que cargaba Dégel encima. -¿¡Por qué no me dijiste?- Preguntó algo molesto. Dégel respondió que no tenía que decirle cada cosa que hacía. Kardia pasó por la habitación del santo de Acuario quien vio como se había sentado descaradamente sobre el escritorio desorganizando papeles y releyendo sus instrucciones. Dégel soltó un bufido por eso. El escorpión gruñó y arrugó una hoja de papel con fuerza. -¡Ya te he dicho que no necesito que NADIE me cuide, Acuario!- Escupió mirándolo fulminante y ofendido por lo que acababa de leer con una mano en la cintura.

-Tu boca podrá decirlo, pero tu cuerpo dice otra cosa.- Susurró Dégel ajustándose las gafas. Kardia soltó un gritillo exasperado. El siberiano giró los ojos. –Sabes que no podemos correr riesgos contigo Kardia, un error y no quiero pen…-

-¡NO NECESITO QUE ME CUIDEN! ¡NI QUE TU NI NADIE LO HAGA MALDICIÓN!- Rugió Kardia mirando a Dégel furioso con el filo de la aguja escarlata en el cuello de este, quien abrió los ojos perplejo unos segundos para bajarlos a su semblante normal. – ¿¡Acaso piensas que soy débil sólo porque…?- Susurró peligrosamente cerca de los labios del otro.

-Yo no he dicho eso Kardia.- Cortó Dégel sin ánimos de iniciar una discusión. –Además, sé que has tenido ciertas subidas en estas semanas y…-

-¡Deja de subestimarme, Dégel!- Soltó molesto dándole la espalda. Dégel sólo parpadeó suspirando. - Demonios, yo ya me largo.- Kardia bajó su uña apretando los puños hasta lastimarse. Frustrado, empujó levemente a Dégel para atravesar el marco de la puerta.

–Kardia…- Llamó con voz baja al verlo alejarse.

-Ya cállate.- Gruñó desde el pasillo. –No necesito de tu caridad hielitos, ahórratela.

Dégel suspiró para ganar paciencia que sólo el escorpiano lograba arrebatársela. Detestaba la idea de dejar sólo a Kardia. No era que no confiara en él, no era eso, pensaba mentalmente. A pesar de que sabía que él era perfectamente capaz de mantenerse lo suficientemente estable, no podía evitar pensar en lo que pasaría si no lo lograría. Kardia nunca se dignaría a pedir ayuda…prefería morir agonizante antes de hacerlo. Y eso era lo que quería evitar a toda costa. Nunca se había equivocado, nunca había dejado un problema sin resolver, nunca una situación lo había vencido y menos un reto, jamás.

Y Kardia no sería la excepción.

**Santuario de Athena, Anfiteatro, Abril de 1737.**

-Y ahí va otra vez…- Murmuró Dokho viendo de lejos lo que ocurría en el anfiteatro. Sisyphos negó con la mano en el rostro, Shion se cruzó de brazos preguntando por qué no detenerlo y Manigoldo junto con Regulus hacían señas de guardar silencio porque querían ver eso.

Otros desgarradores gritos retumbaron alarmando a varios guardias. El anfiteatro de había llenado de aprendices a caballeros y otros de menor rango, quienes no podían dejar de apreciar con incredulidad, curiosidad con una extraña y bizarra admiración. Aunque ya lo visto se había vuelto una continua rutina, todos se preguntaban qué sucedería hoy.

La gran carcajada de un hombre joven se escuchó. Venia cargada de sequedad, orgullo y un gran sadismo. El santo de oro que estaba pisando el suelo de ese anfiteatro miró en el suelo a sus paralizadas presas, relamiéndose los labios junto con una sonrisa doblemente sádica.

-¿Les duele un simple pinchazo?- Preguntó con un dejo de suavidad viéndose las uñas. Su figura ocultaba el sol de sus víctimas, quienes apenas alzaban la mirada adoloridos. Su rostro, con aquella sonrisa siniestramente dulce, cambió abruptamente por una llena de rabia, pasión mezclada con el más profundo placer del sadismo. -¡NO SON NADA PARA MÍ!- Escupió con asco abriendo apenas una mano, levantando tan solo una pequeña fracción de su cosmos, saliendo de sus uñas un torrente de luces doradas. Los gritos de los espectros que habían capturado en las cercanías se volvieron a escuchar. Yato miraba con una sonrisa satisfactoria presumiendo de su maestro.

-¿¡Y ASÍ SE HACEN LLAMAR ESPECTROS! ¡SON UNA BURLA! ¡HASTA MI APRENDIZ PODRÍA DARME PELEA!- Gritó furioso colocando su pie en la cabeza de uno ejerciendo una fuerte presión. – ¡PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN, AL MENOS PODRÁN CONTAR EN EL INFRAMUNDO QUE MURIERON A MANOS DEL GRAN SEÑOR KARDÍA DE ESCORPIÓN!-

-¡YA MATALOS DE UNA VEZ, KARDIA!- Gritó a lo lejos Manigoldo ya impaciente apoyando toda esa violencia visual ignorando la mirada perpleja de sus compañeros.

-¡Manigoldo!- Regañó Sisyphos nada contento con lo que pasaba.

-¡REGRESA A TU CASA CON TUS ASQUEROSOS CADÁVERES, CÁNCER! ¡ESTO NO ES ASUNTO TUYO!- Escupió el griego sin verlo. Miró el suelo dándole una patada a uno de los espectros, ya inmóviles por su veneno. -¡AUNQUE NO TE PREOCUPES, INTENTARÉ DEJARTE ALGO!- Gruñó apretando sus manos y sus dientes con frustración. -¡SCARLET NEEDLE!- Rugió el escorpiano sobre sus presas, estas gritaron enloquecidas por el dolor.

El santo de Escorpio soltó otra larga carcajada. Lentamente empezaron a desangrarse y dejaron de gritar. Sisyphos giró su rostro con desagrado y Dokho con Shion vieron con los ojos a la par. Manigoldo rió satisfecho. Sin embargo hubo un silencio sepulcral luego de eso. Kardia no se movió de su lugar. Y todos dejaron de hablar, reír o murmurar.

-…Aparten esta basura de aquí.- Escupió ácidamente dándose la vuelta alejándose de los cuerpos espectrales con la mirada oculta, dejando a más de uno azorado. Manigoldo dejó de reír para ver con incredulidad junto con Regulus. ¿Kardia no había presumido ante ellos esta vez?

Ignoraban que aún más arriba, en un punto más alto, sobre las columnas de las ruinas de un Partenón, otro par de dorados habían observado con atención. Dégel de Acuario suspiró resignado, sus esfuerzos por enseñar los valores que los caracterizaba como santos de Athena a Kardia, habían sido absolutamente inútiles. Así mismo, Kardia se había mostrado más agresivo y feroz desde la última vez que lo vio hace un mes antes de partir de misión. Había regresado ayer, y entre tanto que hacer el santo de Escorpio pareciera no haber notado su presencia o lo estaba ignorando.

-Todavía sigue haciendo eso…- Murmuró para sí un tanto decepcionado. Sacó primero unos livianos lentes y una pequeña libreta anotando la fecha del día y todo lo que había visto. –Reacciones: violentas, certeras, con agresividad directamente proporcional a sus emociones…El calor de su cuerpo no es afectado por el clima de este verano al parecer.

-No creo que puedas comprender a Kardia del todo, Dégel...- El acuariano giró y bajó un poco su vista a una columna más distante buscando la razón de su interrupción, viendo imponente a Albafika hermosamente rodeado de sus rosas venenosas, a una distancia prudencial. Arqueó una de sus cejas mientras vio como Piscis tomaba entre sus manos una hermosa rosa roja y le daba la espalda. –Sólo digo que…quizás no es la forma correcta…- El aludido no pudo evitar mostrar su sorpresa ante eso. Nunca nadie le había dicho que estaba equivocándose.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Albafika?- Habló el acuario recuperando su temple y su respectiva seriedad.

-La vida de Kardia es como la vida de estas rosas.- Señaló Albafika arrodillándose para apreciar a sus eternas compañeras. –Kardia es una verdadera rosa.- Miró el brillo del rocío sobre estas. Dégel miró con atención un tanto curioso por las palabras de Albafika. – ¿Sabes perfectamente lo que le sucede a una rosa cuando la arrancas del rosal no?- Albafika tomó una de las rosas que aún seguían en el rosal y acto seguido la arrancó. Dégel miró de pronto palideciendo un tanto pero conservando la compostura, viendo como la hermosa rosa del Albafika iba muriendo lentamente.

-Esto es lo que sucede cuando dejas a una rosa sin cuidado…muere.- Esa palabra retumbó en la cabeza a Dégel, sintiendo un golpe bajo viendo la rosa ya marchita. –Cuidé a Kardia como me pediste que lo hiciera y seguí todas tus instrucciones, aunque la medicina calmó parcialmente su fiebre con las hierbas y las recetas que me diste, debo decirte que Kardia está mostrando un deterioro más progresivo según lo que ha visto el Patriarca y Asmita… -Susurró Piscis cerrando los ojos.

Dégel afiló su mirada con un dejo de preocupación. No, no era posible. Había planificado con perfección toda aquella estrategia. No, no podía tener errores. ¿Acaso se había equivocado con las medidas y las dosis? ¿La medicina elegida por él no era la efectiva? No podía ser cierto que Kardia había empeorado por su culpa, por no estar ahí…

Ya casi terminaba de anochecer y habían pasado más de 24 horas desde su regreso, y Kardia no daba señales. Dégel retiró de sus ojos el grueso tomo que tenía enfrente mirando a su alrededor un tanto perturbado por el suave silencio que lo rodeaba. De alguna manera no se sentía del todo cómodo. Tomo sus anteojos viéndolos con atención. No era eso… Las palabras de Albafika lo habían logrado perturbar. Se paseó una mano por el rostro cerrando los ojos, auto analizándose. También le había molestado que Albafika hablar de Kardia con tanta familiaridad. Se sacudió la cabeza. "_Tonterías…"_ pensó para sí mismo.

Dejó a un lado sus tareas caminando hasta la entrada de su templo. Sonrió suavemente al ver en el cielo esplendorosas estrellas ya asomarse y en el horizonte los últimos rastros del sol colorear un rato el cielo. La brisa era suave y ligera. Miró hacia abajo, las lámparas del templo de Escorpio estaban apagadas. Arqueó una ceja y miró su reloj de bolsillo, esta no era hora de dormir para Kardia.

-Quizás será mejor que baje a cerciorarme de que todo esté en orden…- Susurró para sí mismo Dégel intentando convencerse de que no era una excusa barata lo que se había dicho.

Bajó con sigilo ocultando su cosmos. Pasó tranquilamente por Capricornio y Sagitario, ya que sus respectivos moradores habían partido hoy hacia una misión especial hacia Barcelona, en España. Llegó a Escorpio en un santiamén, repasando mentalmente todas las posibles respuestas de preguntas con las que Kardia probablemente abordaría y atacaría. Sin embargo, descubrió para su sorpresa que el templo estaba vacio.

Se adentró en este. Estaba completamente oscuro y frio. El cosmos de su residente no se sentía por ningún lado. Dégel tragó un poco grueso y de golpe recordó las palabras de Albafika. Sintió un corrientazo de temor e instintivamente caminó a la habitación del griego, para toparse con un gran desastre. Kardia no estaba allí. Suspiró un dejo aliviado, al menos la idea que había pasado por su cabeza no era cierta. Observó con atención las mantas y las almohadas desarregladas, cerca de la mesa de noche vio varios de los frascos con la medicina que había dejado para él con cierta decepción, estas estaban casi a la mitad y alguno que otro frasco estaba roto en el suelo. Miró luego algo que le captó su atención en la penumbra y se acercó un poco para verificar.

Eran rosas, un ramo. Y conocía bien de quien eran. No tenían sino unos tres días al parecer, pero conservaban su hermosura. _"¿Albafika estuvo aquí?" _pensó un poco incomodo ante semejante posibilidad, sabiendo que Piscis no se dejaba ver por casi nadie y mucho menos salía de su templo. Sabía que le había encargado del cuidado de Kardia pero ¿qué razón tendría para venir hasta el templo a verlo?

Cerca de las rosas vio unos platos con comida y un par de botellas de vino (la cual una estaba aún un poco llena), que por el perfume de las especias era de Aldebarán. Igualmente también consiguió un grupo de inciensos, Asmita también había estado ahí. Suspiró un poco más tranquilo, al menos Kardia había estado en compañía, bien cuidado. Colocó una mano en la mesa relajándose y se llevó la otra a la cabeza. Había algo que sentía que no estaba del todo bien. Algo que debía saber.

Se dio la vuelta con cuidado para hacer que no estuvo allí, pero cerca de una de las patas de la cama tropezó al parecer con una especie de balde, derramando algo. Para evitar caerse, Dégel se sostuvo de la mesa y miró el suelo. Vendas, empapadas de sangre y mezcladas con agua. Se acercó a una tomándola. Era el inconfundible aroma de la sangre de Kardia. Ahora tenía la certeza de que algo había sucedido con él. El Santo de Acuario se marchó de la habitación rápidamente sin importar el desastre que había hecho, ya tendría tiempo de excusarse.

Salió de Escorpio dando gracias mentales de que Dokho estaba en Aries con Shion, así que no tendría que verlo en Libra. Al llegar a Virgo pasó casi ignorando al guardián de la casa por estar inmerso en sus pensamientos.

-Veo que estás en medio de una tormenta, Dégel.- Acuario se detuvo saliendo de su propio trance viendo hacia donde se encontraba Asmita meditando. Este inmediatamente bajó su cosmos, sin quitar su postura. Levantó su mirada sin abrir los ojos justamente hacia donde estaba el acuariano. –Al parecer ya sabes lo que le ha ocurrido a Kardia durante tu ausencia.

-De hecho, eso es exactamente lo que quisiera saber Asmita de Virgo.- Habló sin ocultar mucho su incomodidad por ser el único que no sabía qué había sucedido. –Si lo sabes, dímelo por favor.

-Lo lamento Dégel, pero no puedo decirte esa información. Es algo que prometí a Kardia no decir.- El acuariano abrió los ojos con desmesura y un poco la boca atónita por lo que escuchaba con incredulidad. No podía hablar en serio. Asmita sonrió de medio lado. –Pero sin embargo, si lo deseas, puedo mostrártelo…- Asmita separó ambas manos mostrando un resplandor sin ocultar una sonrisa, el cual fue haciéndose cada vez más y más intenso.

Dégel cerró los ojos ante el resplandor. Al abrirlos vio que estaba en la entrada del Templo de Escorpio. Arqueó la ceja intrigado y sintió una mano sobre su hombro. Vio a Asmita señalarle hacia la entrada. Dégel afiló su mirada acercándose, para ver espantado a Kardia agonizar entre las columnas.

_-¡MALDITA SEA!- Gruñó Kardia aullando de dolor. Su cosmos estaba demasiado ardiente, al punto que dejaba ciertas quemaduras en las columnas. Se sostenía la cabeza, la cual tenía un hilo de sangre al igual que toda su armadura. Temblaba y jadeaba llevándose las manos al cuello. -¡RAYOS, RAYOS!-_

-¡KARDIA!- Corrió Dégel hacia él para sostenerlo pero sus manos atravesaron el cuerpo del escorpiano. -¿Q-Qué…?- Kardia soltó una risotada entre el dolor que sentía para luego emitir uno que otro aullido. -¿Pero…cómo?-

_-Esto ya pasó, Dégel de Acuario. Así que lo que intentes es inútil.- Habló Asmita. Kardia gritó cayendo sordamente a un lado de Dégel con los ojos semi-abiertos viendo hacia el cielo, ahogándose. _

-Estamos en el pasado…- Susurró Dégel cayó de rodillas al lado de Kardia viéndole sin poder hacer nada. Imponente, asustado. Una de sus peores pesadillas se estaba haciendo realidad. Kardia jadeaba y se tragaba sus gritos de dolor, Dégel vio lágrimas traicioneras asomarse en los ojos del escorpión y sintió su corazón ser atravesado por un pinchazo.

Un grupo de pasos se escuchó salir del templo de Escorpio. Dégel vio aproximarse a Asmita, Sisyphos y el Patriarca Sage. _-¡KARDIA! - Bramó molesto Sage acercándose preocupado. -¡TE PROHIBÍ QUE SALIERAS DEL SANTUARIO!- Sisyphos sostuvo a Kardia y Asmita le colocó la mano en la cabeza. –Su fiebre está aumentando peligrosamente y su cosmos se está saliendo de control._

_-Hay que darnos prisa, llevémoslo adentro.- Anunció Virgo. Todos se abrieron pasos apresurados con Kardia en los brazos. _Dégel corrió instintivamente tras ellos. _Entraron a la habitación de Kardia dejándolo con cuidado en la cama. Asmita se colocó al lado de Kardia para intentar apaciguar al menos su cosmos mediante sus oraciones. Sisyphos daba instrucciones rápidas a las doncellas y criados de traer lo necesario y Sage pidió que Asmita se comunicara con Albafika cuanto antes._

Dégel observo un mar de gente ir y venir de la habitación junto con Asmita a su lado. _Kardia chillaba y se retorcía a medida que era sujeto por los dos caballeros sin dejar de maldecir. Limpiaron sus heridas y apaciguaron su cosmos más no su fiebre. Sage obligó a Kardia a tomarse las medicinas con brusquedad, quien se ahogó un tanto y maldijo el sabor. Acto seguido todo se detuvo al ver en el umbral de la puerta a nada más y nada menos que Albafika de Piscis. El santo de la última casa traía consigo una enorme anáfora dorada* llena de agua, la cual brillaba platinadamente hasta el tope._

-Eso es…- Susurró Dégel recordando. Había dejado la anáfora de su armadura. Le indicó al Patriarca Sage que el agua de la fuente sagrada de Acuario era lo suficientemente fría como calmar la fiebre del escorpión durante su ausencia.

_-D-Dégel…- Escuchó voz salir de la boca de Kardia acompañada de una risilla. –Te dije…te dije que n-no necesito que me cuides…- Gruñó viendo con los ojos entreabiertos hacia donde estaba Albafika bañado en sudor. –L-Lárgate…-_

_Sisyphos tomó con cuidado la anáfora que trajo Albafika, quien salió corriendo de allí lo más rápido posible, y fue quien se encargó de las vendas de Kardia. Dégel observó con atención. Todo lo que había escrito y ordenado fue hecho al pie de la letra. Finalmente, Kardia quedó dormido producto del agotamiento. Sage miró a Asmita retirar su mano de la frente del griego asintiendo. Suspiró aliviado._

_-Kardia me debe una buena explicación…- Empezó el Patriarca viendo dormido al santo de Escorpión. _

_-Eso no será necesario, Gran Patriarca.- Todos los santos y el Patriarca presentes voltearon para ver a Aldebarán de Tauro en la puerta de la habitación junto con Dokho de Libra y Shion de Aries. Sisyphos vio con sorpresa los cascos que traían sus compañeros entre las manos. Cascos de Marinas de Poseidón._

–_Descubrimos los cuerpos de varias Marinas del Emperador Poseidón en los alrededores del Santuario, específicamente en la entrada Sur. Al parecer estos sostuvieron una batalla con Kardia de Escorpio pero por lo que me muestran estas armaduras…- Dokho miró un poco el casco que traía en manos. _

_-…también hubo un enfrentamiento con uno de los Generales según varios testigos, el cual quedó gravemente herido por el Scarlet Needle de Kardia pero logró escapar antes de que este le asestara el Antares Needle. Sospechamos que intentaban llegar hasta la Cámara del Patriarca para recuperar la Anáfora de Athena*, es lo único que se nos ocurre. – Añadió Shion. _

_-Esa no puede ser la única razón, pero irremediablemente los Generales de Poseidón están inquietos en estos últimos días, fue por ese motivo que envié a Dégel a investigar cerca de Kékira.* Sin embargo, fue algo muy imprudente de parte de Kardia salir sin autorización. Hablaré con él en cuanto recobre el sentido. Aries, Tauro y Libra, encárguense de las rondas de esta noche y refuercen el área sur así como las entradas del Santuario, donde encontraron los cuerpos. Pueden retirarse.- Los tres caballeros asintieron abandonando rápidamente la sala. –Sisyphos, encárgate con Asmita y Deuterios de cambiar la ubicación de la Anáfora de Athena y refuercen la seguridad de la Cámara, la vigilaremos por 48 horas. – Sagitario y Virgo asintieron retirándose inmediatamente dejando a Kardia a los cuidados de Sage._

"_Así que esa fue la razón por la cual Kardia intentó activar el Antares Katakeo…por eso está así._" Dégel se heló de inmediato, siempre había temido el día en que Kardia activara ese ataque, ya que sería su sentencia de muerte. Recordó cuando le prohibió explícitamente a Kardia usar esa técnica, pero el Escorpiano le había dicho que sólo la usaría en caso de que su rival fuera digno de ella. Una técnica suicida.

-Así es.- Habló Asmita a su lado con cuidado.

-Kardia…- Susurró Dégel sintiéndose terriblemente culpable. Pareciera que el susurro hubiera sido escuchado, porque acto seguido Kardia fue abriendo los ojos un tanto molesto.

_-¿En dónde…?- Gruñó toscamente llevándose una mano al costado para ver perplejo unas vendas. -¿Qué diablos…?-_

_-Deja de moverte Kardia, o dañarás todo el esfuerzo de Sisyphos.- Regañó una voz dura, Kardia giró mecánicamente la cabeza para ver a Sage mirarlo de brazos cruzados._

_-P-Patriarca Sage…- Empezó con una sonrisilla nerviosa. –Je, ¿qué lo trae por aquí?- Preguntó haciéndose el desentendido._

_-Kardia, pensé que te había dado instrucciones de no moverte de tu casa. Y al parecer no me prestaste la más mínima atención en cuanto te lo dije.- Regañó Sage severamente, Kardia se limitó a bajar la mirada desviándola como un niño regañado. –En este mes tu enfermedad ha estado más delicada que de costumbre y…-_

_-Y eso no ha representado ningún problema.- Cortó secamente el escorpiano con un dejo de orgullo cruzándose los brazos. -¡Y hoy lo demostré! ¡Ha, debió ver como esas niñas salieron corriendo asustadas tan sólo por mi presencia!- Murmuró arrogante enroscando uno de sus mechones azulados en aquella uña. _

_-Hablo en serio Kardia, un movimiento en falso y sabes bien que no podrías contarla. Si no fuera porque Dégel nos dejó su anáfora, probablemente estarías muerto.- Kardia parpadeó viendo curioso a Sage, quien se hizo a un lado mostrándole la hermosa anáfora dorada, la cual estaba aún hasta el tope y tenía a su alrededor el cosmos de Dégel. –El agua de la Anáfora de Acuario jamás se agota, ni jamás se enfría. Sin embargo, no es un elixir de resurrección.- Kardia desvió la mirada un poco molesto pero abatido. Sage se le acercó. –Debes moderarte muchacho, entiendo que todo esto ha sido difícil para ti, pero no me hagas tener que cambiar de santo de Escorpio tan pronto…-_

_Kardia alzó la mirada perplejo sintiendo la mano de Sage en su cabeza. Sin decir nada, excepto que descansara y se repusiera, el Patriarca se retiró, dejando a un Kardia sólo._

Dégel de Acuario sintió su corazón encogerse cuando de pronto se sintió jalonado de un lado al otro. A los pocos segundos, sintió el impacto de su cuerpo contra el suelo del templo de Virgo. Se incorporó poco a poco. –Así que como vez, no puedo decirte absolutamente nada.-

-Entiendo…- Murmuró el acuariano dándole unas gracias mentales a Asmita. Ciertamente, Asmita no había dicho nada, pero Kardia no le había dicho que no podía mostrarle a Dégel. Este último se dio la vuelta para proseguir su camino sin antes preguntar: -¿Kardia ha pasado por aquí?

-No.- Respondió Asmita. –No lo he visto en todo el día, sin embargo su cosmos no está muy lejos de aquí.

Dégel asintió saliendo ya de una vez de Virgo. Pasó por Leo sin dificultad porque sabía que a esa hora, Regulus estaba cenando con Aldebarán en Tauro.

Entró en Cáncer y se sorprendió un poco al ver al Patriarca en el templo con Manigoldo. El guardián de la casa se puso en frente viendo a Dégel con atención. -¿Qué se te ofrece a estas horas por mi templo, Acuario?-

-Sólo quiero que me permitas pasar, Manigoldo.- Murmuró Dégel tranquilamente. Sage se acercó y el de Acuario hizo su respectiva reverencia. –Gran Patriarca.-

-Me alegra que regresaras, Dégel.- Este le miró. –Mañana espero tu reporte con ansias, probablemente has encontrado algo en Kérkira. – Dégel asintió.

-En efecto encontré algo. Y ya entiendo porqué las Marinas de Poseidón intentaron atacar el templo en mi ausencia.-

-¿Y por qué lo hicieron?- Se metió Manigoldo entre los dos. –Había escuchado de Shion que probablemente se trataba de la Anáfora de Athena...Hasta tuvieron que cambiar la ubicación.- Dégel negó. Sage arqueó la ceja junto con un sorpresivo Manigoldo. – ¿Si no están buscando la Anáfora, entonces qué?

-Están buscando el Oricalcos.- Sage se enserió completo, ahora entendía.

-¿El Ori qué?- Manigoldo preguntó a Sage con la mirada.

-El Oricalcos. Es una pieza de gran poder que conserva la esencia del poder de Poseidón.- Manigoldo abrió los ojos.

-¿Pero, qué no el cosmos y el alma de Poseidón están dentro de la Anáfora de Athena?-

Dégel y Sage negaron. –La Anáfora sólo sirve para contener el alma de Poseidón. El Oricalcos, contiene la otra parte del Dios. Es decir su Cosmos.- Miró a Manigoldo. –Lo arriesgado es que, si el Oricalcos entra en contacto con un ser humano, probablemente Poseidón logré tomar el cuerpo de esa persona…y así se daría el inicio a otra guerra contra los Mares.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral luego de eso.

-Con su permiso, Patriarca. Manigoldo. Tengo que retirarme, necesito encontrar a Kardia.- Habló Dégel con cierta urgencia. El Patriarca comprendió y le indicó que probablemente Kardia estuviera en el anfiteatro. El acuariano salió antes de que Manigoldo lo abordara con más preguntas.

Geminis estaba prácticamente abandonado, ya que Aspros había desaparecido al igual que su gemelo.

Al llegar a Tauro, se topó con Regulus y Aldebarán terminando de cenar. El toro, muy amablemente le ofreció al acuariano un poco de su nuevo estofado de carne, el cual Regulus devoraba sin control alguno. Debido a la prisa de la situación, Dégel tuvo que declinar la oferta, sin antes decir que pasaría de regreso por un poco.

En Aries, las cosas no fueron muy diferentes. Dokho observaba como Shion le daba su sangre a la armadura de Libra, la cual había sufrido algunos daños en la última misión y le convenía ser reparada. Shion no preguntó al acuariano, ni el líbrano tampoco hizo preguntas.

Una vez afuera de las doce casas, Dégel fue camino al anfiteatro casi corriendo con la esperanza de que Kardia estuviera ahí, sin embargo no le halló.

"_¿Dónde estás Kardia?" _Pensó el acuariano sintiendo el cosmos de Kardia cerca del bosque. Arqueó la ceja encaminándose.

Todo estaba oscuro ya, sólo le acompañaba la música de sus pasos que hacían dueto con los grillos. Movió algunas ramas que le bloqueaban el camino de un tajo y escuchó de pronto el fluir de un riachuelo. Lo consiguió segundos después, viendo como su caudal recorría esa área. Dégel desvió la mirada para finalmente toparse con Kardia, quien estaba refrescándose un tanto en el riachuelo.

Dégel bajó a lo más minimo su cosmos para no autodelatarse.

-Pronto dejará de servir…- Murmuró Kardia con las manos juntas viendo el agua que había recogido para llevársela a la cara. Miró su reflejo por un momento, sintiéndose vulnerable. Dégel le miró con tristeza y compasión. La cara de Kardia cambió en cuanto sintió otro cosmos por los alrededores. El escorpiano alzó su cabeza.

-¿Quíen anda allí? ¡MUESTRATE!- Ordenó con sorna. –No me hagas tener que matarte…- Afiló la mirada hacia donde estaba escondido Dégel y en un parpadeó, Kardia apareció frente a él.

El visitante se topó con el filo de la uña del escorpión en su cuello. -¿Y entonces a qué se debe está "grata" visita tuya Acuario?- La sonrisa de Kardia se borró de sus labios. –Ya te dije que no necesito que nadie me cuide…- Apartó a Dégel con un ataque. –Márchate.-

-¿Qué clase de modales son esos, Kardia? Eso no fue lo que te enseñé.- Masculló Dégel sacando un blanco pañuelo limpiándose la comisura de los labios.

Kardia no contestó siguiendo de largo, sin embargo fue detenido por la mano helada de Dégel que se posó en su muñeca derecha. Este último sintió el ardor de la piel del escorpiano y el primero sintió de cerca la sensación de frescura que le producía el cosmos del acuariano. Sin embargo se zafó inmediatamente. -¡NO ME TOQUES, DÉGEL!- Gritó sin verlo.

-No me digas que vas a ponerte en las mismas de Albafika.- Alegó Dégel cruzando los brazos. Kardia le miró ofendido por el comentario. –Además, sé que tienes fiebre en este momento…

Kardia gruñó dándose la vuelta. –No necesito de tus cuidados, hielitos. Vete a estudiar o leer las estrellas.- Se encaminó hasta el pueblo él sólo, Dégel le vio marcharse para luego desviar la mirada. Se topó en el suelo con otras vendas de Kardia. Dégel suspiró regresando a su templo, hablar con Kardia en estas condiciones era algo realmente inútil.

* * *

**Sufre Dégel, sufre por dejar a Kardia solito. Yo también me pregunto que le habrá pasado a Kardia como para andar tan arisco con Dégel. Y no sé ustedes pero esa cercanía de Albafika a Kardia es medio sospechosa…y digamos que cierto santo está celoso… **

**Ah y para los que no lo saben: Anáfora de Acuario es una anáfora legendaria que posee la capacidad de nunca agotar su fuente de agua y además de eso, ser extremadamente helada y con propiedades sanadoras. Esto es de mi autoría, aunque lo saqué por deducción a decir verdad.  
**

**Escucho y recibo Reviews, comentarios y/o tomates!**


End file.
